Crawling
by xXxDeadValentinexXx
Summary: this is my first songfic/one-shot. its linkin park's 'crawling' i couldn't think of a good summary but its mainly based on Kai and his troubles. plz R&R. flames will be accepted i dont own the song or beyblade


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bbkf34: o.k. this is my first songfic. Its Linkin Park's 'Crawling'. umm.I couldn't think of a good summary for this so just read it and tell me what you think. Flames will be allowed but don't be too harsh. This is basically about Kai and his problems so this is in his P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Crawling in my skin*  
*These wounds, they will not heal*  
*Fear is how I fall*  
  
*Confusing what is real*  
  
I look at the mirror. I'm disgusted at what I see. I look away from it because I'm too ashamed of it. For it reveals a monster. The real me. I send a fist at it, shattering the glass to pieces. I saw something red drip on the shattered glass. I look down at my hand. Its all cut up and leaking crimson liquid. I feel a slight pain but ignore it. I look over at the silver gun on my dresser. I pick it up and admire it. There's just one question on my mind. Can I do it?  
  
*There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface*  
  
*Consuming, confusing*  
*This lack of self control I fear is never ending*  
*Controlling*  
  
My grandfather's voice keeps repeating itself inside my head. That flashback keeps replaying in my mind. *Flashback* 'You know you're mission Kai. They only used you for your skills. They don't care about you like they say they do. Make them pay for what they've done. Make me proud.' 'Yes grandfather.'  
  
*I can't seem to find myself again*  
*My walls are closing in*  
*Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced That there's too much pressure to take*  
*I've felt this way before*  
  
*So insecure*  
  
I look at their faces. Their warm smiles. They're happy to see me. But are those faces fake? Is grandfather even telling the truth? That they used me? Ugh why is everything so confusing? It hard to believe who's telling the truth. But that won't stop the monster inside me. It gives me this urge. The sickening urge to kill.  
*Crawling in my skin *  
  
*These wounds, they will not heal*  
  
*Fear is how I fall*  
  
*Confusing what is real*  
I look around me. Their lifeless bodies laying on the ground. Covered in blood. I did it. I killed them. I killed them all. I killed my teammates. I stare down at my hands. They're covered in crimson blood. Their blood. I look at the sight before me. Then I ask What have I done?  
  
*Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me*  
  
*Distracting, reacting*  
  
*Against my will I stand beside my own reflection*  
*Its haunting*  
I hear laughing behind me. I turn around and see my grandfather." You've done well Kai. You make me proud. Now that you've gotten your revenge how does it feel?" I take out they gun I used to killed my team and aim it at him. "Shut up old man." I said and effortlessly pull the trigger. I watch in pleasure as the bullet goes into his chest. Then I finally realized what I've done. I look around me. Lifeless bodies everywhere, drowning in a pool of their own blood. I was getting sick. I did this. I d-did this. I ask out loud "What have I become?"  
*How I can't seem to find myself again*  
*My walls are closing in*  
*Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced That there's too much pressure to take*  
*I've felt this way before*  
  
*So insecure*  
I know what I've become. A murderer. A cold-blooded murder. I let the monster inside of me take over. I don't deserve to live for what I have done. There's only one thing I know that there's left to do.  
  
*Crawling in my skin*  
  
*These wounds, they will not heal*  
*Fear is how I fall*  
*Confusing what is real*  
I lift the gun up to my head and put my finger on the trigger. "Max, Kenny, Tyson, Ray. Please forgive me." I say out loud and let go of the trigger. The last thing I hear is a bang and then blackness consumed me.  
*Crawling in my skin*  
  
*These wounds, they will not heal*  
  
*Fear is how I fall*  
  
*Confusing, confusing what is real*  
  
*There's something inside me that pulls beneath surface*  
  
*Consuming*  
*Confusing what is real*  
*This lack of self control I fear is never ending*  
*Controlling*  
  
*Confusing what is real*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bbkf34: there goes my first songfic. Hope you liked it. Plz plz review and tell me what you think. And if the spacing is weird its because I have Microsoft works word processor. Bye.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
